A Dangerous Life to Live
by VampireSithLordDarthTryphineus
Summary: Mara is no typical vampire, she learns that her skill is to kill. Then one day she must fight the monster within her. Can she resist or will she give into the raging monster? How will this effect the life she has built for herself and everyone around her.
1. The Night

**Claimer: I own it all. It's all my own creation and it is copyrighted. Ok maybe it's not copyrighted, but please don't take any of it as your own. It is all my creation though. I finally decided to put my brain to work.**

**AN: My vampires are like Stephanie Meyer's in Twilight. They have super speed, extra hearing, can talk fast, sparkle in the sunlight, never sleep, live for eternity unless ripped apart and burned, and have special skills/powers.**

**Thanks for prereading it for me, nuclearXsquid!!!! I love you!!!**

* * *

The Night

* * *

A dark figure glided forward to finish off her prey.

* * *

Mara Tryphineus doesn't remember much about her life before becoming vampire, only about changer and that night. 

It was a warm breezy summer afternoon on June 29, 1899, and Mara and her friends, whose names she does not remember, went camping in the mountains.

"Here's a great spot!" exclaims the older girl. After saying that, the group stopped and set up camp. By the time everything was set up, the sun had almost finished setting.

The group decided to make a fire to roast marshmallows. After a series of unsuccessful tries, the older boy finally got the fire started. The group found their marshmallows and began roasting. After a while in silence, the younger boy asked to play truth or dare.

The group threw truth and dare questions at everyone. Finally a dare was thrown at Mara.

"Mara, I dare you to sleep in the deep woods, away from the camp tonight," said the older boy; then he added. "Alone." He knew Mara was afraid of the woods at night that's why he dared her. Any other the others wouldn't have thought twice bout it, but he knew she would.

Mara didn't say anything for a while, but finally agreed with the nod of her head. She was extremely scared, but she didn't want to give into the fear and admit she couldn't do it.

"I don't want to play any more!" complains the younger girl. After thinking, the girl whispered in a spooky voice, "Let's tell ghost stories."

After telling many stupid and gory stories, the older boy began telling a story about a ravenous vampire.

The vampire is a male who is as white as chalk. He has light brown hair with coal black eyes. He is said to roam the woods a night, searching for innocent humans, anyone allow and without protection was good enough dead.

He would send them into a deep sleep and steal them into the night. The unfortunate humans would never be seen by day or night ever again. On most nights deep in the woods, it is said that you can hear the screams of the humans as the vampire finishes them off. No one knows if the stories are true, because every human that has ever experienced it never returned.

"Or so the ghost hunters say, but you can never believe everything you hear," finished the boy, causing everyone to fall silent.

Mara knew the boy made that story up to scare her, but she couldn't help not being scared, she was only human. But, she was not about to give in, and prove that she couldn't handle sleeping outside alone. At that moment a howl was released into the midnight air, breaking the long silence.

"Time for bed," said the younger boy getting up. The others quickly followed behind him going to their tents. About a minute later, the younger girl came out with Mara's sleeping bag, pajamas, and a pillow. She turned her back as Mara changed, and, taking her clothes, said a scared good night.

The lights dimmed as the curtain door closed behind the girl, then vanished as another howl was heard. Mara took up her sleeping bag and pillow and dragged them into the woods, knowing that the older boy was watching her. Finding a nice, comfy spot, Mara placed her sleeping bag on the ground and curled up inside it. She stared up at the sky through the trees and saw thousands of stars watching over her.

_I can't fall asleep, I won't_, thought Mara as her eyes began to drift. _I must stay awake, I can't fall asleep. I can't. _But her brain would not allow it. About ten minutes later, Mara was in a deep sleep.

* * *

When Mara woke up, she noticed she was no longer in the woods but in a dark house As he eyes adjusted to the dark, she began look around the room. What she saw caused her to scream in terror. There in the far corner of the room was the vampire in the story. 

The vampire came running to her in a flash and covered her mouth. No matter how hard she tugged, he would no loosen his grip. Finally, when Mara stopped screaming, the vampire let go of her.

In a quiet whisper, Mara asked what he wanted.

"Nothing……except YOU!" he said and began laughing at her. He grabbed her arm and bit down hard. Mara screaming out in pain, but the vampire did nothing to quiet her. She knew there was no use in trying to get away, so she pleaded with him to stop, but he would not listen to her.

Mara became weaker and weaker, but she did not stop screaming and pleading with him. Finally, just before finishing her off, the vampire decided to let go.

"Please stop…." Mara pleaded one last time.

"I don't care whether you live or die but you have gotten me to stop," said the vampire sitting back. "If I don't continue, you will be turned into one of my kind, a monster, commonly known as a vampire. If I continue, you will be dead, just like the victims before you. Your choice to make, but decide quickly, the venom is spreading through your veins and, when it reaches your heart, your decision will be made. And there will be no turning back!"

"I don't want to die…I'm too young…there's so…so much more…I…I wanted to do…experience...Please…please…I choose…I…"Gasping for breath, Mare screamed out in pain.

"You decision has been made," said the vampire sadly. Suddenly with all his regret forgotten, the vampire continued, "You are now and forever will be a…VAMPIRE!" At this he started laughing.

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER

"You are better now," said the vampire walking in. "I'm James. And you are…"

"Mara…Mara Try," said the sweet voice of other vampire in the room.

* * *

**AN: That's all for now!!!! Your welcome nuclearXsquid for finally posting it!!!! I LOVE CLIFF HANGERS!!! Please submit reviews, even if you hated it. I would like to know what others think of it. So PLEASE review. Thanks**


	2. The Smarn'twires

The Smarn'twires

**AN: I'm back. Sorry it took a few days, school is stupid. Anyways, here is the next chapter, and PLEASE review. I will love you forever. I don't care if you hate it, (if you do try and tell me why so I can work on making it better) but please review. It makes me feel better, and post more often.**

"Born on June 23, 1883, Mara was 19 when she drew her last breath," the pastor continued as relatives and friends cried over Mara's Tryphineus' death.

Mara, after feasting in the forest, was watching her funeral from a safe distance with James. They decided to stop by the service before going to meet James' "family", because Mara mentioned about not remembering her past. James thought if Mara saw them, she might remember something.

"You seriously don't remember them?" James asked.

Shaking her head, Mara answered, "Not even a name or relationship to me." After about a minute of sitting there, Mara asked to leave.

"Of course we can go, if you really want to." With a small nod of her head, the two of them got up to leave. "We will go see my family, the Smarn'twires."

"Your family of five?" Mara asked.

"Soon to be six," stated James, smiling sideways at her, causing Mara to smile too.

Clearing her mind of James' smile, Mara began counting of the names. "Susanna, the one who can see the future, Alexander, the one who makes Arnold Schwarzenegger look like a wimp, Philip, the emotion controller, Elizabeth, the one who can make things float or otherwise known as telekinesis, and you," Mara glanced sideways at him with a sweet smile before continuing, "the one who can send people into deep, deep sleeps."

Laughing, James added one other name as they started running through the forest at top speed. "And you, the mind reader and x-ray vision power."(**AN: If anything is italicized then it means Mara is reading people thoughts unless directed otherwise.)**

"Susanna and Alexander are together, and so are Philip and Elizabeth. You are the newest by three years. You've been a vampire for around a year," added Mara.

"Correct," James said. "And don't forget. Susanna's visions are always changing, because when people change their mind, the history of the world is also changed. And Alexander is stronger than any human, or vampire for that matter, but he looks like he could only lift 50 pounds. Don't underestimate him. Trust me on this." _He threw me out the window one night. Don't ask why, he just did, _thought James to Mara, causing her to snicker.

"Ok, thanks for the overview," said Mara nervously.

As if reading her mind even though he can't, James told her, "You will be just fine. They will love you and accept you willingly." _Even though they'll be furious with me._

"Why?" asked Mara staring at James with a confused look on her face.

"Why wh…oh I forgot about the mind thing…again," sighed James. "At times I like your power, but at others I like to keep my thoughts to myself. Maybe you can learn to close the thoughts of others out."

"I hope so. It's so annoying to hear something and not be sure whether people said them or thought them," said Mara with a hint of frustration in her voice. "Anyways, you changed the subject. Why will the…" _Smarn'twires. _"Yeah, the Smarn'twires be mad at you?"

"Well, lets just say, this isn't the first time I've feasted on a human, it's the first time I stopped and changed someone, but not the first time I've tasted blood causing a innocent human to lose their life." Seeing Mara's confusion, James continued. "We, my family and I, are said to be vegetarian vampires, meaning we feast on animals. But I'm hard to control. It's not my fault that human blood attracts me and is more appealing."

"Will I learn how to be a vegetarian vampire too?" asked Mara eagerly.

"Of course. They will teach you and stay by your side until your ready and can handle it on your own," said James as they reached the house.

_I've just managed to get away from them, and they didn't make it in time to stop me, but don't worry, I will never do it again. And I will never let that happen to you either. You taught me a great lesson I should have learned before I killed my first human. Humans don't deserve to die when there are other ways for us vampires to survive. We don't need their blood to live, animals are enough. _

They walked slowly to the door and opened it. There at the doorway was an angry vampire glaring at them.

"Hello Susanna. How are you?" asked James calmly.

"HOW AM I?" screaming Susanna, "NOT SEEING YOU LEAVE, THEN HAVING A VISION ABOUT YOU CAHNGING HER!" she pointed her finger at Mara's heart that no longer beat, then continuing almost on the verge of tears. "HOW COULD YOU? YOU PROMISED!" she finished saying that with as much anger as she could manage.

Shaking his head sadly, James tried to say something in his defense but at that moment another vampire walked into the room. As he walked in, you could tell he was in charge, because of the whole air he carried with him.

"Everyone calm down," he said softly spreading calmness across the room. He walked up to Mara. "I am Philip, and you must be Mara." At that two other vampires joined them. "Let us sit," Philip said extending his hand to the couches to the left of the group.

_Told you that they would like you. Well not Susanna, but don't worry about her. She worries about me too much. _Mara sent James a scowl look as she sat down on the black leather couch with the other vampires.

"Let me introduce you to our family, the Smarn'twires," continued Philip speaking to Mara. "I see you have met Susanna and James. I am Philip, as I have already said, and these are Elizabeth and Alexander." The two vampires nodded their heads as their names were called. "We are glad you choose to come live with us." Everyone seemed to agree with Philip except Susanna who was still glaring at Mara and James although she seemed a lot calmer, thanks to Philip's power. "Do you know the one condition?"

"No, not exactly," answered Mara.

"You are not to ever feast on humans." He said this very sternly, and Mara saw him quickly look at James. "Animals only."

"James did mention that part, and I want to learn," said Mara enthusiastically. "I don't want to be responsible for a lost human life if I can prevent it."

"We will teach you," Philip said. "It is a hard and difficult path to take, but it can be done."

"I don't want to be a monster."

"You don't have to be."

**AN: Yes! Another chapter written! PLEASE review. I can't wait to write the next chapter. The story will get better with tons more action, just give me time. And if I didn't mention it, PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thanks. **


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Sorry for the delay. I have been very, very busy(school…ick!). You will still have to wait for the next chapter. I am writing it, but I'm going on a trip next week. Sorry for the inconvenience. **

**But I would like your help. I'm sorta in a writer's block. I need help with my story. Any ideas on what you would like to happen and such just tell me by reviewing on this. Any suggestions at all would be helpful. I promise to consider them, and if I use your ideas your name will be included in the authors note.**

**Thanks for your patience and help, faithful readers. Until next time!**


	4. The Catastrophe

**A/N: Sorry it's taken sooooo long. Please forgive me. I have the next chapter written, so all I have to do is type it. So give me a little time. For now here is this one.**

**Oh and before I forget.**

**Gothgod: Thanks for the suggestion, but, as you will see in this chapter, I have something else in mind, but your suggestion helped me with the next chapter. It may not seem like it did, but trust me it did. **

**On with the story…**

* * *

**The Catastrophe**

"So what do you think?" James asked as he and Mara were hunting.

"They are great, but for some reason I can't read their minds," said Mara frustratedly. "Did you tell them about my power?"

"No," said James confused, "Could you read the minds of the humans at the funeral?"

"No but..." Mara let her voice drift away with the wind.

"Maybe you can only read my mind, the one of your changer," suggested James.

"Maybe…" Mara seems slightly disappointed with that new discovery, but she didn't let that get in the way of why they were here.

As if reminding her, James changed the subject to just that. "Anyway, what do you want to hunt today?"

"A werewolf!!" said Mara excitedly.

James began laughing, "You know one of the only things that can kill you is a werewolf."

"Yes, I know," answered Mara, "but I'm up for a challenge!"

"Well I don't think you will find any werewolves up here. What about a grizzly bear?"

"If I have too, but lets find one soon. I'm so thirsty."

As if the bear heard her cry, Mara caught the trail of one and went running.

**One Hour Later**

"We're back. Anyone home?" shouted James entering the house. No one answered. "Guess they went to town," assumed James. "I'm going to run up stairs to clean up." _Don't get in any trouble._

As if trouble had called her name, Mara hear the door bell. Without thinking twice about it, Mara went to open the ringing door. There at the door were two human teenage girls.

"Hello, would you like to buy something from us," asked one of the girls holding up a magazine. "It's to raise money for our trip to Italy with our band."

Trying to ignore the sweet scent coming off the two girls skin, Mara answered, "No, not really, but thanks for stopping by." Mara tried to close the door, but the other girl stepped in the way.

"We're not leaving until you give us money," the girl blocking to door glared. "We're not asking for much." She said this in a nicer tone.

Even though Mara had just feasted, the girl closest to her was very tempting. "No thank you," Mara growled with a hint of threat in her voice, "Now please leave."

"No!" one of the girls said trying to match Mara's tone and not succeeding. "Not until you give us money!" Mara was beginning to wonder if they even went to school, let allow if they were in the band there.

Mara was also getting very angry. Without out the slightest warning, she plunged her body at them, but to be stopped by a set of very strong hands.

"Let me at them! Let me at them!"screamed Mara trying to pull away from Alexander's grip.

"No," Philip said spreading relaxation to the group. This did not help Mara. "Close the door, Susanne."

Susanne closed the door in the faces of two terrified teenage girls. This made James laugh. He came down the stairs with a towel around his waist. "Good thing you made it on time. I don't think I could have held her off, they did smell appetizing." _That was quite funny, but I told you to not get in trouble. You can't even handle that. _Mara glare at James.

"It's ok," said Susanne after a furious glance at James for his remark. "I'm happy Mara made her decision and didn't change it, or I would have never known to come here and help."

"You need to calm down Mara," spoke Elizabeth softy trying to ease Mara's hands from Alexander. Mara let go, but she didn't relax. "Everything's ok."

**That Night**

Mara couldn't get the scent of the two girls out of her head. She tried walking, running, taking a shower, talking to the others, and being alone, but nothing helped. She was craving the taste she never got a change to try. She was going crazy.

Mara sat on her couch in her room taking deep useless breathing it and out to try and calm herself when she discovered a skill.

Mara was taking a deep breath in and blew hot slow air out on her left hand when black lines started appearing. They arranged themselves on top of her hand. Once complete, it made a symbol, her symbol. The symbol was made up of a circle with a cross running through the center and an arrow in the middle pointing south east. The symbol is surrounded by two boomerang shapes that halfway enclose it. (**AN: See picture on profile)**

"Wicked," whispered Mara softly. And with a clear mind, to not tip Susanne off, Mara grabbed a black cloak and left the house.

Mara had one think planned and that was to track down the teenage girls that made her angry, she wanted revenge. It was not hard to track them, because the smell of them was still fresh in Mara's mind.

Not ten minutes later, Mara was at their house. If one of the girls had looked out their window, they would have seen a dark mysterious figure in a long dark cloak that wrapped around her thin body. He midnight black, waist length hair blew in the wind, unlike before when pulled up loosely. And the moonlight lit the figure's icy blue eyes, no longer deep blue, full of thirst. It would be a nightmare to see.

Mara slowly climbed the tree next to the window she see knew the girls were in. She was happy she had the x-ray vision, or she would have never found them.

Once she reached the top, Mara gently tapped on the window to wake the girls. After a few taps one of the girls stirred waking the other. They both slowly came to the window and stupidly raised it.

Mara breathed into their faces paralyzing them and whispered loud enough for their sensitive ears to hear, "Follow me…" As stupid as they were, Mara didn't think they would actually follow, but her icy breath had somehow dazzled them enough to go.

She brought them into a forest, so their parents or anyone else around would not hear the screams.

She stopped and turned towards them and in a beautiful sweet voice Mara said, "Do you know what it's like to die madams?" After a short pause and the look of horror in the eyes of the girls, Mara continued, "Well I do, and it can be _very _painful. And YOUR about to find out."

**

* * *

****That's all for today. I know I seem to love cliff hangers. The truth is…..I do, only when I write them, not when I read them. To bad for you though. But don't worry the next chapter will be up soon, I really hope. **

**Thanks to nuclearXsquid for helping me describe Mara's symbol. I love you for life! **

**Thanks also to a friend of mine for the last sentences in the story, don't worry, I love you too.**

**And all my faithful readers, I love you guys too!**

**Well, until next time….**


	5. The Story

**AN: I'm back with the next chapter. It wasn't that long, was it? Ok don't answer that. Sorry it took so long, during my free time I have been reading an FF, The Other Melody. It's amazing. **

**Anyways, I like this chapter. It leads to want is going to happen in the next chapter if not some of the others. I hope you like it. **

**I haven't started the next chapter, please don't yell at me, but I will soon.**

**As always, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!**

**Oh and I forgot to mention in my other chapters…**

**CLAIMER: I own it all. I really do! It is all my creation and it will always be that way. Ok, I did have a little help from Stephanie Meyer. Without Twilight, I would never be writing books about vampires.**

**If you haven't read Twilight, you need major help. You might as well go jump off a cliff (lol, only Twilight fans get that one). JK don't go jump off a cliff, instead go to the closest library or bookstore and read it. You will be happy you did. It's only the BEST book ever written. **

**WOW! That's the longest AN I have ever written, sorry about that but when I mention Twilight I can't stop talking (or in this case, typing) about it, IT IS THE BEST BOOK EVER CREATED!!!!**

**Ok, ok, here's the next chapter…**

**drum roll**

* * *

The Story

The screams of the dead teenagers could still be heard in the night air.

_I didn't kill them. This didn't happen. I couldn't have done that. I couldn't, _cried Mara even though she didn't believe herself.

Mara glanced down at the bodies of the teenagers and knew she was the murderer. There was nothing to prove else wise. The mark that was left on them, besides the vampire teeth mark, was identical to the mark on Mara's left hand, it was her mark. The mark was perfectly etched permanently on their foreheads.

See this Mara cried harder. Then hearing the low mutter of James' thoughts, Mara stood up and fled the sight. She could not have the Smarn'twires finding her like this, she was a murderer. She could never return. She didn't stop running until she was very, very far away.

After stopping, Mara looked around her. She noticed that she had no clue where she was, which also meant that Susanne wouldn't know either. Mara started down a path before walking at human speed when she felt the necklace she was wearing lightly hit her neck. With careful fingers, Mara took off the heart locket James gave her on the day of her funeral, to celebrate 'a life lost but found again' as he put it.

Just seeing the locket reminded Mara of what she was and what she had done. She clasped the locket to her heart and cried harder.

"I HATE WHAT I AM!" she screamed with all the volume she could muster. "I DON'T DESERVE LIFE WHEN I TOOK THE LIVES OF TWO INNECENT HUMANS!" Mara released her grip on the locket to find that, in her anger, she had crushed it into millions of pieces.

"It looks like you broke your necklace," spoke a young man stating the obvious. "Let me fix it for you. I can fix anything." Without waiting for an answer, the man took the locket from Mara. In just a few seconds, the man had fixed the locket making it look brand new. After repairing it, the man carefully put it around her neck.

"Thank you," said Mara quietly touching the fixed necklace.

"It was nothing," he replied. "I don't mind helping others like me. I'm Judson." He extended a hand and Mara took it. "And you are…"

"Mara. Nice to meet you," said Mara.

"It looks like you've had a rough night," Judson observed with a slight nod from Mara. "Why don't we go to my place."

The walk to his place was quiet but nice. Upon their arrival, Judson turned towards her and said, "You don't have to explain anything to me. I understand. Part of being able to fix things, I also understand the unspoken word. When you nodded your head to me, I knew everything.

"You see, if someone says she is fine and she's not, I will know that she's not fine and exactly why. Vis versa, if she said she was fine and she was, I would know why also." Explained Judson, then smiling he added, "It's quiet a handy skill to have. I enjoy having it as well as my fixing skill."

Going back to the subject of Mara's unspoken words, (**Hint: the unspoken words are what happened in the last chapter with the girls) **Judson added, "I know what it is like. I'm also a vegetarian." This comment seemed to have calmed Mara down greatly.

Judson's place was a small wooden home in the woods away from the village, but they didn't go inside. Instead, they sat down by a fire that was lighting the night sky (**it's only like 2 in the morning)**.

"Thank you for helping me," Mara said. "I am forever grateful."

"No problem," Judson answered. "Out of curiosity, how old are you. I'm 374."

"WOW! I'm only 19 and I've been…who I am for a few days now," said Mara shying away from the word 'vampire'.

"You are a young one," Judson said. "I wonder, do you know any of the vampire legends?" With the shake of Mara's head Judson began telling her many legends about how vampires formed, how they walked among humans, how their abilities and skills were created, and more. But of all the vampire stories Mara heard that night, one stuck with her. It was the story of the vampire who became human again.

"All vampires have one desire, to kill and survive for centuries to come. But there was one who hated what he had become. He was determined to change and gain mortality back.

"He was known as Notameo, despised by all of his kind. No one understood his love for humanity and neither did they care. He went off in search of the only way. The way known as Mortal Existence (**I know the name is rather cheesy but that's all I could think of). **

"Mortal Existence was a process long forgotten by the vampires for they did not care of mortality. They longed for eternal life on earth. But he, Notameo, remembered.

"There were five steps to achieve. They are very difficult and challenging, but it can be done if a vampire is determined.

"Step one: You must not feast on anything for one full week, 7 days form sunrise to sunset.

"Step 2: You must walk among the human race without hunting them or any animal for 9 days from sunrise to sunset.

"This will cause your thirst to increase greatly, but you must resist.

"Step 3: You must admit that you know what you are, a vampire. You must go to a quite place to be alone, no connections with the outside world, humans or vampires, for 2 days from sunrise to sunset.

"Step 4: You must return to the last place you remember of your human life. Stay there for one day, from sunrise to sunset.

"Step 5: You must go to the closest river to where you are and wash off all presents of your vampire self.

"Then you can return to a mortal life," stated Judson.

Mara was silent in deep concentration. Then breaking the silence she asked, "Are these stories true?"

"I really don't know. They have been passed down from many, many generations of vampires." Seeing Mara's slight disappointment, Judson added, "For one, we are real."

This had convinced Mara. She was determined to become human again, even if it killed her.

* * *

**AN:** **Well that's all for now. I hope you liked it and as usual, REVIEW…please. Oh, and if there are any mistakes, I'm sorry, please inform me so I can fix them. Thanks for your help and for reading. Can't wait to get the next chapter up… when I start writing it.**


	6. The Challenge

**AN: Next chapter is up!!! Sorry it took so long, and that it is short. I did my best and I didn't have a lot of time so…you get what you get.**

**Anyways, on with the story…**

**

* * *

**

The Challenge

_I can do this,_ thought Mara on her 5th day of not feasting.

Mara was famishing. She tired to get far away from anything that might tempt her to drink, but it was unbearable. Being a young vampire made it even worse on her.

During the days she was alone, Mara thought about her vampire family and the two she had killed. The more she thought about it, the harder she tried to become mortal again.

That same day Mara got a call on her silver cell phone.

"No! I'm not coming home!" shouted Mara into the mouth piece.

"Please be sensible. You need to come home, we can help you," pleaded James on the other end.

"No." replied Mara in a softer tone. "I know what I'm doing."

"And what's that?" questioned James.

"I'm gaining my mortality back," answered Mara.

"Oh, I hope you know what you're doing," said James. Then he added as an after thought. "You know those are just stories. Only a _slight_ few are actually true." But before James could get a reply, Mara slammed the phone shut, cutting the connection.

That was not the last she heard from her family.

The day Mara was to enter the town and be among humans for nine days, James called back.

"Please don't say anything. I want to apologize for the way I talked to you a few days ago. And I want to inform you that I don't know if that one story is true or not, but if you want to be human again, then…good luck." Then he hung up.

With more confidence then before, Mara entered the town. She knew she was extremely thirsty and entering the town would cause her to struggle greatly with the monster she was, but Mara knew she had to go. If not for herself, at least for the two girls whose screams still rang in her head and for the faith that James had in her. She could prove to him and the rest of the Smarn'twires that she was capable of achieving what she wanted most at the moment. And that was humanity.

-The Town-

Being among humans was one of the worst things Mara had ever endured, but being thirsty made it _so _much more difficult. She couldn't even enjoy herself, yet try to act normal. She couldn't even think clearly, but she tried very hard.

Mara tried not breathing to see if that would help, but it didn't. The humans were too close to her, and the scent coming off their skin could be smelled without having to breathe. They all smelled so appetizing.

The one image that kept Mara from jumping at them was the still faces of the girls. Because of her, a mother and father no longer have two daughters, brother or sister has lost their siblings, and a friend will never get to talk to their best friend again. Also the disappointed faces of her family that waited for her arrival back home caused her to rethink any decision to attack the humans.

As Mara was walking down the street, she spotted the day's newspaper. She grabbed one and stared at the headline.

TWO TEENS FOUND DEAD

Two teenage girls, Megan and Lisa Montutary, at the ages of 15 and 17 years, were found dead in the woods early this morning.

No evidence of who did this act, except a strange mark towards the right of their foreheads, was found. (For a view of this mark can be seen in the picture above.)

The parents of the two girls don't remember the girls leaving the house last night, but they did inform us that the window in their upstairs room was left open. This tells us…

(Continued on 4A)

But Mara couldn't read farther. She ran to the nearest store and went inside. The store happened to be a book store. Mara decided to occupy her mind with a little reading to see if that would help her calm down and ignore the blood of the humans. It seeming to be helping until three young adult men (around 20 years old) walked in.

They came in laughing and goofing off. They went around the store, seeming to look at nothing in particular, until they stopped her.

Mara was reading a book at the myths and legends section in the bookstore when they grabbed her.

"Hey, girl. Want to come with us?" asked the tallest of the three in a mocking voice covering her mouth with his hot, sweaty hands.

When Mara shook her head no, the smallest continued taunting her. "Why not? Are you scared? We won't hurt you, we just want to play. Right guys?" This comment sent chills down Mara's back as the three started laughing.

They quickly and secretly snuck her out of the bookstore's back door. (**Hint: by my use of words, it means no one saw or heard them leave.) **Mara would have fought, but she was too weak from lack of thirst, and she was also afraid if she did fight she would loose control and attack them instead.

They brought her to a dark alley and let her go, blocking her only escape route.

"What do you want from me?" screamed Mara in a mocking tone, no longer scared. Her eyes had turned icy blue, full of hunger and thirst, but she resisted.

At this comment, the three broke into another fit of laughter.

Mara was very irritated now. Ignoring the voice in her head telling her no, Mara lunged at her three unexpected victims.

In less then a minute, it was over. The three men would never take in another lungful of air again. The mark was placed, and Mara ran.

Finally Susanne saw her. The Smarn'twires went running to where Mara was. This time Mara didn't run from them, instead she waited.

* * *

**AN: Susanne didn't see Mara before, because Mara blocked Susanne from her mind, which caused Susanne not to know where she was or what she was doing. (unlike in Twilight, Alice always knows what's going on unless a werewolf is involved. Susanne's power can see everything unless someone blocks her or, like in the chapter before, the person she is trying to see doesn't know where they are or what they are doing, as in Mara's case. Susanne also has the disadvantage of the werewolves too. I really hate those werewolves! JK)**

**I hope I answered any questions you might have, but if you have any more feel free to ask and I will try to answer them as best as I can.**

**Sorry for the shortness, but, one, I wanted to stop here, and, two, I didn't have a ton of time.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!**

**That's all for now, and, again, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I have decided to not post again until I get at least 5 reviews, so you better review.**


	7. The Most Wanted

**AN: Hey I'm back. Thanks for reviewing. I would like more please. I don't like demanding a certain amount before updating, but if I don't get reviews then it doesn't encourage me to update. **

**So, anyways. This chapter is a filler. I decided to skip a few years. Hope you like it. If you do PLEASE review, I don't have to know who you are. Tell me what you think, and any suggestions you have, or things you like. You can just review and say 'that was a good chapter' or 'this chapter was boring' for all I care as long as your honest.**

**I meant to do this at the beginning of every chapter, but I keep forgetting. So here it is…to my faithful readers and reviewers:**

**hans987: This chapter is mainly for you, because you seem to LOVE my story so much. Thx.**

**nuclearXsquid: You are so funny, but I love you anyways. We need to talk sometime. Either online or coming to my house. But it needs to be soon.**

**Gothgod: Thanks for the encouragement. I'm glad you like my chapters!**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!**

**WAIT!!!!!!!!!!! I forgot to mention:**

**CLAIMER: I own it all. Don't you love when you can say that. It's has a nice ring to it. I…OWN…IT…ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ok I'll shut up now, so here's your chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**The Most Wanted**

25 Years Later

"Iyveria has struck again," blared the 11:00 news. "But this time it was a little girl no older than 9 years old. She was attacked late this evening around 10:30. She was found outside her neighborhood dead with the common symbol that all Iyveria's victims posses. Let's go to Ginny with the update."

The TV channel scene switched to the front of a small neighborhood. "Thank you Teresa. Hello, I'm Ginny with tonight's updates. As you all know over the years Iyveria has attacked many leaving none alive. She kills at night as well as in the morning and anytime in between. She kills groups to individuals, children to seniors, blacks to whites. She seems to have no choice in who she kills as long as she does."

Ginny paused, then continued on the story of the current victim. "This time she chose to kill a little girl, Lili. Lili was only 9 years old. Her parents informed us that they sent Lili to their neighbors to…"

Mara Try turned the TV channel to something more amusing. She never liked to hear about the life her victims had before she killed them, the stories became too emotional for the parents and she didn't like to see people cry. It's not like the families and friends didn't know the victim was going to die sometime in their life. It just go sooooo annoying over the years.

"Have they been talking about you again?" asked James sitting next to Mara on the couch and putting his arm around her.

"Of course! What else do they have to report?" said Mara sarcastically.

"So, why the little girl?"

Mara knew James heard what the reporter said about the updates on Iyveria. She tried to read his mind on what he thought of the whole situation, but his mind was blocked. Frustrated, Mara answered the question.

"She was walking down the street whistling softly making her very tempting to me. You know I love a human with music talent running in their veins." At that Mara licked her lips to express how tempting she was to her, then continued the story. "Then she walked right passed me without even a small glance at me. That didn't bother me a bit. It was when she slowly turned around to glare at me that ticked me off. You know how hard it is for me to control myself, but being a little girl I fought hard about not attacking her." Mara then paused. Taking a deep breath in, she continued with the last part of her story. "She can up to me with the most evilest smile I had ever seen and asked me 'Have you _ever_ seen the way that cloak hangs on you. It is quite ugly and makes you look like quite a b.' I answered back with 'No I haven't, but you would sure make the world explode if you looked in a mirror. And too bad you never will get to look in one again, let alone breathe another breath.'" [**AN: I had to add the world exploding somewhere:)**

Mara discovered a new dangerous 'skill'. When someone or a group of people anger her, she goes to extreme measures to kill them, leaving the common feared symbol on their foreheads.

Over the years, Mara's attacks have reached the news. She has been looked for all over, but no one has found her. They have given her a name, Iyveria, and described her as a small figure with icy blue ice, but from that description the killer could be anyone.

The one thing that makes her stand out is the symbol on her left wrist. It was said that before she attacks the symbol will glow blood red, and if you find the victim up to twelve hours after the attack, the symbol on their forehead would also be blood red. The last thing that a victim of Iyveria sees is shown in their dead eyes full of horror. It's an image that causes the people who have seen this image to lock their door at night. It is an image that burns in the back of their eyelids every time they close their eyes. It's an image that stays with them until their death, an image not easily forgotten. It is the blood red eyes of Iyveria seeking her revenge.

"Hey, Mara," spoke James bringing Mara back to the present. "You're not a bad person, you've just had a hard life. Its not your fault you seek to kill, it happens." His soothing voice helped Mara relax, but it didn't stop the questions from invading her mind.

"How can you say it happens when I do this once every week if not more?" she questioned.

"It's part of who you are," answered James, then he thought, j_ust like how you can read minds. It's part of you, it identifies you._

"Well I wish it would stop identifying me," said Mara, "I don't like being the world's most wanted."

_That's an overstatement, _thought James.

"Or is it," said Mara challengingly.

* * *

**AN: I know it is short sorry. Please tell me what you think.**

**Oh, and I need ideas for the next chapter. If you have any please tell me also, because if I don't have any ideas then I can't write another chapter. The I'll turn into a nuclearXsquid, someone who never updates unless they like their story and just leaves their stories unfinished. So please help me. And as soon as I get some reviews and ideas, I will start writing the next chapter, then I can type and post it. So, please review!! The more reviews with help the faster a chapter can be posted.**


	8. Another Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**I know, another author's note. I'm really sorry, but I need a suggestion. My next few chapters are going to be about a girl finding out about Mara. She finds out because she watches her dad die because of Mara. She goes to the police, but the police don't believe her. Then she meets up with a pack of werewolves, and they tell her that they will kill Mara if she could get Mara into the woods alone. She agrees. **

**Now my question is, should I delete the chapter about Mara trying to become human and have Judson tell her it's ok to kill a human and blah blah blah blah blah, since it doesn't really go (I had an idea with it, but it didn't work out exactly), or should I just leave it and add this into the story.**

**No matter what the above is going into the story. I just want to know if I should delete that one chapter.**

**If so just reply a yes, if no, reply a no. That's all I'm asking.**

**Also, I don't think I'm going to update my story until i completely finish it, unless i get lots of complaints. Sorry for the in convenious, but it will be easier for me and i won't feel pressured to get chapters out almost every day. **

**Thanks,**

**VSLDT**


	9. The Girl

**A/N: Ok, so maybe I lied, (if you don't know what I'm talking about, in the last chapter I said I wouldn't update until I finish writing the book.) but I really liked this chapter!!!**

**On with the story…**

**

* * *

**

The Girl

_4cm by 4cm cube of pure silver can prevent a werewolf from changing into its wolf skin._

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Breaking the neck of her first prey for an easy kill, Mara leaped at the last. Grabbing him, she flung him against the wall of the dark alley.

"Didn't you learn never to play with your food?" asked her victim after sliding down the wall and starting to stand.

Before he could stand up fully, Mara grabbed him. "Shut up, you stupid worthless creature. You and your dead friend knew this day was coming. You can't escape death when you mess with Iyveria." Mara took the man and through him over her shoulder into the wall behind her. She then grabbed him and gave him the same fate as his friend.

"Now who's laughing," whispered Mara sucking his blood. **(sorry to be graphic there, but I couldn't figure out another way to say it)**

Mara had finally let her vampire side become her. She left the Smarn'twires to live on her own. She apologized over and over again, but her lust for human blood, only of those who anger her, was too strong. They were sad to let her go, but they knew it was for the best.

At that moment, Mara smelled her, the girl who would destroy everything.

With her mouth hung open staring at her from a distance, the eleven year old girl gave a slight scream. Before anything else could be said or any one could move, Mara came up to the girl.

Nicely as she could with a voice full of thirst, Mara asked the girl two simple questions. "Who are you and why are you here?"

"I'm…I'm…" stumbled the girl.

"You're wasting my time," said Mara impatiently. "Just answer my questions."

"I'm…Issa," stated the scared little girl. "My mommy sent me to…to…daddy!" Issa ran to the man on the ground.

"Issa," gasped the dying man, "You shouldn't be here."

"Oh daddy, what's going on?" crying Issa.

"She's just an old friend of mine seeking revenge," breathed the man.

Over the years only two had escaped from Mara, the one dead and the one now dying. She sought after them for a year. She would have let them go, but they hurt her really bad, almost to the verge of her own death, but she healed, slowly, but she did heal.

On this day, exactly a year ago, these two men walked down this exact alley in the werewolf skins and tried to kill her, they would have succeeded if it was a full moon, because that is when they are the strongest, but they grew too weak to finish her off. She, being too weak to kill either of them, got out of that alley as fast as she could, and looked for a secret shelter where no one could find her to heal. After healing she vowed to hunt them down and kill them for good. She built up her strength and learned as much as she could about werewolves.

The most useful information she found out was about the silver necklace. If you wear a pure silver box that was exactly 4 cm by 4 cm, then no werewolf can change into their wolf skin, unknown to her that during a full moon, where they have to change whether they want to or not, the necklace has no effect.

"Issa," continued the man pleading to his daughter, "Go home." But she wouldn't listen. He didn't what the last memory of her to be a bad one, but he didn't want her to see him die, so with all the anger and volume he could muster he screamed at her. "GO!" And she understood the threat.

Issa stood up to follow her father's rule. But before she ran, Issa screamed a promised threat at Mara for what she did to her dad. "YOU WILL DIE FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! I **HATE **YOU!"

Then she ran.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Issa ran out of the alley and straight home just like her father instructed, but before reaching her house, she came face to face with a half morphed werewolf.

The werewolf was fully wolf except for his face, giving him a human voice. He came up to her slowly as to not alarm her. **(she didn't know her father was a werewolf, she didn't inherit the 'gene' because her mother is a human) **

"What is your name child?" asked the werewolf nicely.

"Issa," she said for the second time that night.

"Issa, I am Kev, and I would like to talk with you, actually, my pack and I would like to talk with you." As Kev said this, seven other werewolves appeared out of the woods fully morphed.

"We would like to talk about the vampire you encountered." Pausing, he continued. "We would like to help you kill her." As he laughed, the other seven werewolves howled.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, but I had to insert werewolves into the story. No vampire story is good without them, look at Twilight, the bestest book ever written, for example. **

**Anyways please, please, please review!!**

**Thanks for reading, and I probably won't update until I finish the last chapter of this story. There's not that many left.**


	10. The Plan

**AN: I have good news and bad news….good news first….I finished to story!!!! Bad news…. I only have one of the three chapters typed up. Sorry about that.**

**Claimer: I own it all except for the vampire characteristics. They came from Stephanie Meyer. And the werewolf characteristics. They came from Blood and Chocolate. Everything else, like the characters and names, ect, are my creation!**

**Anyways here is the next chapter!!!!**

**WAIT! I added one line to the beginning of the previous chapter. It is important, so make sure you read it!**

**Ok, now you can continue…**

**

* * *

**

The Plan

"You must do as we say, Issa three days, no earlier, no later. Got it?" asked Kev as the other members of the pack began morphing into their skins.

"I've got it. Three days," stated Issa for the hundredth time as she left.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Hello," said Mara answering her cell phone for the first time in months.

"I know we're not supposed to get involved but…"

"James!" exclaimed Mara, "How are you? I haven't heard from you or the clan in ages!"

"We're great Mara," answered James, "we miss you, but we're fine. I called to tell you that you're not. Your future has vanished, Mara. Werewolves are coming."

"What! How did you know?"

"We've been keeping tabs on you. Just because we let you go doesn't mean we won't watch over you. Anyways, Susanna informed me that your future has vanished. What is going on?"

"I killed two werewolves last night."

"You WHAT! How?"

"You know the legend of the silver necklace? Well it's true. Wearing a pure silver cube necklace will prevent a werewolf from being able to change into its skin."

"Wow, Mara. You sure did your research," exclaimed James. "But we're concerned. We got a phone call early this morning telling us to say good bye to you for good. Were there any other werewolves in the pack besides the two you killed?"

"Well...I don't know…probably," stated Mara.

"Well, if there are, then you made them very mad, because they are coming to kill you," said James, "and Susanna thinks there is a great number of others. She said you won't survive this time."

"I can take care of myself, thank you," said Mara stubbornly.

"Please let us help you. I can't see you dead!" pleaded James, "Please…" then he added as a second thought, "If not for me, do it for Alexander. He hasn't had a good fight in ages."

Laughing, Mara replied, "I'll let you help…for his sake."

"Wahoo!" came Alexander's voice, "Oh Mara, I LOVE you!!!"

"You welcome," said Mara.

"And Mara," added James before hanging up, "Don't leave the house until we get there. There's no reason to have you hurt before the fight."

"Promise."

**

* * *

**

**AN: That's all for now. Updates will becoming faster…I hope. I only have two major projects to do in school plus the rest of my homework. But I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**Replying makes me update faster! So please, please, PLEASE reply.**

**As nuclearXsquid says, if you reply, you get a cookie!**


	11. The Preparing

**AN: Sorry about the chapter title, but I HAD to add the 'the' at the beginning because all my stories have a 'the' at the beginning of the chapter names. **

**Anyways…this is the second to last chapter. Oh, please don't cry, but all great stories have to end some time. You're lucky this isn't the last chapter, I decided to make one last, unfortunately, short chapter.**

**This chapter is longer than most of mine. So here it is!!!**

**Drum roll please…**

………………

……………

…………

………

……

…

**The Preparing**

_Your Death…Our Delight._

_Your Worst Nightmares,_

_The Moon Worshipers_

_P.S. May the Lady Moon be gentle on you!_

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

"Judson!" Mara screamed for the utmost time.

"Excuse me," spoke a woman no older than 30. "Who are you looking for?"

"An old friend of mine," replied Mara, "His name is Judson."

"Are you sure he lives here?" asked the woman. With a nod of her head, the woman continued, "Well, I don't know anyone by that name, but I can tell you that no one has lived in these woods for over a century. Perhaps you are lost or have the wrong place I have watched over these woods for ten years after a good friend of mine watched over these woods for ten years, and a friend of hers for ten years, and so on. We have been protecting these woods for many, many years and I can tell you once again, no one has ever lived here. You have to have the wrong place." After saying all this, the woman walked away.

But Mara knew she was in the right place. There was no mistaking it. Judson used to live here…somewhere. He had to have. She would have never imagined that place. But no trace of him could be found, only a slight smell of him remained to torment her.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

"So…," said James as Mara returned, "How did it go with Judson? Is he in or out?"

"He wasn't there. No one was there. No one had lived there for centuries," rambled Mara finally excepting the truth from the woman in the woods.

"Maybe you got the wrong place or-," started James before rudely interrupted.

"Or **maybe**you imagined it!" said Alexander literally bounding into the room.

"I DIDN'T IMAGINE IT!!" screamed Mara full of frustration, calming down, she added. "I couldn't have. It was too real."

"Maybe he was an 'angel' type creature who was sent to try to help you," spoke Philip seriously. "And now that he is not needed, he has returned to…wherever he came from."

"Maybe…" said Mara in deep concentration as Alexander laughed at Philip's comment.

After catching his breath, Alexander exclaims, "Guess he's out!" At that James smacked him across the back of his head.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

"Three days…no earlier, no later…," rambled Issa. "Matches…watch…story…flashlight…check batteries…"

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

"So I guess it's us against them," observed Elizabeth.

"Six against?" asked Philip to Susanna.

"I think they have eight members in their pack," answered Susanna confidently.

"Good! One for all of you and two for me!" exclaims Alexander.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

**-Three Days Later-**

"It's time…"

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

"Miss…You have to help me! You have to help me!" screams Issa running into Mara. "They are coming for me. They want to hurt me. They had a plan. They asked me to help them. I refused. They are going to **kill** me! Please HELP me!"

Issa ran passed Mara and into the woods. Mara, knowing the time had come, went to find the Smarn'twires. Then, after everyone was gathered together, they all headed into the woods after Issa.

It is midnight on a full moon, and both sides are ready.

"Good job, Issa," spoke Kev once the Smarn'twires and she reached the clearing. "Now go home, and never speak of this night or any other night dealing with us werewolves or the blood suckers. We will kill her for you. This will end once and for all!"

Issa, obeying Kev for she didn't want to see any blood spilled, ran home as fast as her legs would carry her. She was going to remember this night forever, as the night she got her revenge. This night will be locked in her memory till the day she leaves earth.

"Let's get started," said Kev, beginning to morph into his skin.

"Mara…"said James shaking, "I thought you said they couldn't change."

Mara, clenching her silver necklace, said shocked, "I guess I didn't research fully."

Before morphing completely, Kev spoke one last time. "You have forgotten the power of our moon, Mara. Something you will greatly regret. The moon gives us great power and strength to out do a simple spell as the ones locked up in your foolish necklaces."

Then, after all eight werewolves were in their skins, a howl was released into the night closely followed by a deep growl.

The war had started.

* * *

**AN: That's all for now. Last chapter coming up soon. It will be short. Sorry about that. Please review. It encourages me to write. If I don't get any reviews, I might not post the last chapter. I won't feel loved enough to. Then I will go sit in a corner and cut myself, and then I will bleed to death because I have no experience in emo-ology. Then you will never get the next chapter, because the pages of the next chapter are secretly locked in my room in a hidden spot. And even if you find the spot, they are heavily guarded. After you get passed the traps, then you have to have a ten digit code that is computer generated that changes every second to open it. After you open that you have to have my exact print of one of my fingers or toes to open the last part. But I would highly suggest you to just review, it would take less effort. PLEASE!!!! If not for yourself, do it for me. I love life, and I want to keep living! So PLEASE, PLASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**


	12. The Battle

**WE'VE FOUND IT!!! **

**Hello readers this is bob and bill, vsldt's ghosts from the haunted mansion at DISNEY WORLD!!!. vsldt died…moment of silence in remembrance of her please………………………………..ok silence over.**

**We have finally found the next chapter. We had to risk our lives to get it, even though we are already dead. Anyways we had to go through a bazillion traps after finding the secret hiding place, then it took us ages to get the code right, then we dragged vsldt's body into the room and finally got the right finger print that would open the door. So here it is….vsldt's last chapter to this amazing story!**

**Love,**

**Bill and Bob**

**P.S. bob told me what to type and I typed it. –bill!! **

**

* * *

**

**AN: Last but not least, here is the last really short chapter. Save your tears until the end. **

**Here it is…**

**One last drum roll please…**

………

……

……

The Battle

Both sides had been fighting for hours. They were both weakening.

The vampires still had six while the werewolves had dwindled to five, thanks to Alexander who finished off his two and Philip who won his battle as well.

The battle wasn't going as planned. The werewolves hoped for an easy victory. They knew the Smarn'twires would get involved, but they had greatly underestimated their strength.

The vampires were still fighting hard, but Susanne and Elizabeth were losing their battle fast.

Then suddenly, in no more than seconds, it all ended.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Mara had been fighting Kev with all her strength. She was seriously wounded on her left side while Kev no longer had an ear. Mara had also snapped his left wrist, and was suffering from a broken ankle on her right foot.

They were both tiring, but Kev gained the higher ground. He had gotten far enough away from Mara's death grip to jump into the air. He jumped up with as much force as he had left in his body and came soaring down upon Mara.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

James saw Mara fall out of the corner of his eye. Easily killing his enemy, James ran towards her.

"No…" screamed James getting closer and closer.

By then both sides had stopped fighting to see what had happened. Seeing Mara on the ground, the Smarn'twires stopped their fighting and ran to her side.

The werewolves, after releasing one last howl into the night, left the vampires, because they had one the battle they had come to fight.

"This isn't over!" screamed James at the retreating werewolves. He had reached Mara, but didn't have to examine her, he knew the result.

Cradling her head in his hands, James knew she was gone forever. She was lost to death, never to return.

"I loved you Mara…did you know that?" cried James in a low whisper, "I loved you…and I still do…"

His voice was carried away with the wind in hopes of finding and delivering the message to the girl James mourned for.

* * *

**AN: That's the end, my wonderful readers! I hope you enjoyed it, but as I said all great stories have to come to the end, even the story of Mara Try. **

**And, no, there will be no sequel to this story, sorry if I have disappointed you, but this story is over for good.**


End file.
